For Four Hours?
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: It's a Truth or Dare Frenzy!
1. Prologue

**Before in your review you tell me I already have a truth or dare story, yes, I know, I just got this idea. I'll still be continuing my other truth or dare story, though, so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

Patricia closed her eyes as she jammed to the music blaring in her ears. Occasionally she would open them to use her iPod and change the song, but mostly all was peaceful. Patricia shifted so she could fit comfortably in the couch. She was in the common room. _Nothing could possibly ruin this…_

"Amber!" Patricia opened one eye. "What did you did with my stuff!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amber argued back to Mick. "I was in my room working on my make-up for the past four hours!"

_For four hours?_ Patricia raised her eyebrow, but continued to listen to the fight. By now she had switched off her iPod, for it was no use trying to block them out. With a grunt, Patricia sat up in her chair as she continued to listen to their debating.

"Lie!" Mick scoffed. "I was training then!"

_For four hours?_

Amber yelled back. "So?"

"When I came back, all my stuff was gone, and your nail polish was on my wall! I even found a bottle of it on the floor where my gear used to be!"

"What are you-wait, really? What kind?" Patricia covered her mouth to block out her laugh, but also rolled her eyes. Typical Amber. Patricia could practically hear Mick roll his eyes, too.

"Seashell White, but it doesn't-"

"Oh, really? I thought I was losing one. You know, it's so hard to keep track of them when you have soooo many, and I don't have the time to count. I-"

"Amber!"

Suddenly both came charging into the common room, each glaring at the other. It was very quiet as they each stood across from each other, both daring the other to break the gaze. It was silent-until Patricia decided to break it.

"Really, guys?" Both Amber and Mick's heads turned to her in surprise like they just realized she was there. Patricia rolled her eyes but continued. "You're really fighting over that?"

Mick spluttered, "She stole my stuff! Training gear, my football, shoes, clothes, books, everything!"

Patricia raised her eyebrow. "Books?"

"Okay, maybe not, but, still! She took everything! And I have proof!" before Mick could say more or Amber could interrupt, Fabian walked in, an irritated look on his face.

"What is going on here?" he asked, sounding quite annoyed. His eyes darted from Mick, to Amber, to Patricia. _Why me?_ She thought. _I'm as annoyed as you. _"What's with all the yelling?"

"Amber stole my stuff!" Mick said as Amber replied, "He's accusing me!"

Patricia blinked. "I did nothing."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Fabian held up his hand. "Amber stole your stuff?"

"Yeah!" Mick practically yelled. "And I have proof. She left a bottle of nail polish in our room, and the wall had graffiti on it! It said Amber in nail polish!" You could tell Mick was fuming, and now Fabian was too. Graffiti on their wall?

Fabian turned to the blonde and glared. "Amber!"

Amber held up her hands. "Hey! It wasn't me! Maybe it was Fabian," Amber insisted. "You never know!"

Patricia sighed. "Fabian, what were you doing the whole four hours Mick was gone?"

"I was reading, for all four hours," Fabian replied with ease.

_For four hours?_ Patricia rolled her eyes. "Okay, then. How about- NINA! MARA!" Patricia screamed, making everyone cover their ears. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"We're right here," Mara replied, walking in with Nina, each holding a text book. "What do you want? And why were you screaming?"

"I need you to help with our problem," Patricia explained. "See, Mick accused Amber of stealing his stuff, and Fabian sides with Mick, but both Fabian and Amber insist they didn't do it. Will you help?"

Mara and Nina glanced at each other and blinked. "Uh, sure," both pulled themselves down on a couch and made Mick, Amber, Patricia, and Fabian stand next to each other.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work," Mara began to explain, and then paused and looked at Nina waiting for her to continue .

"We're going to have you each tell your side of the story, without any interruptions. Okay? Mick, you go first," Nina instructed, pointing to the said boy.

"Uh, okay," He [Mick] wasn't used to Nina behaving like this, but he answered. "So, for four hours, I was out training, right? When I finished I came back to re-fill my water bottle and grab a snack on the way, when I decided to practice with the football.

I went into my room to get it, but I was surprised when all my stuff was gone, even the sheets off my bed. Everything but the mattress. Strangely, though, Fabian's stuff stayed where it was. Just when I was about to go tell Trudy, I saw 'Amber' written on the wall, and looking down there was an empty nail polish container. Immediately, I yelled to Amber," Mick finished. Nina nodded than pointed to Amber.

"Amber?" Nina said, "You're turn."

Amber smiled and tossed her hair. "Okay, so, I was working on my make-up, right? So I-"

"Actually, Amber, we don't know if you're right or not," Fabian interrupted, earning him a harsh glare from the other four, and a light one from Nina. Fabian widened his eyes. "Sorry," he squeaked, looking away.

Amber smiled. "Anyway, I was working on my make-up, and I decided to organize my beauty products. That took about two hours. Then I decided I didn't like how they were formed, so I switched them. That took another thirty minutes. Then I spent the remaining minutes fixing the make-up I had on my face. I had nothing to do with Mick's stuff," Amber finished.

Mara nodded. "Patricia?"

Patricia's face turned grim. "_I _was just sitting here enjoying my music when _they _had to start arguing! I was perfectly fine where I was. All I heard was Mick and Amber yelling at each other, then they stomped in here, yelled a little more, and that's when Fabian came. I am free of guilt," Patricia finished with a huff, going back to sit down in her original chair.

"Um, okay," Nina's eyes flicked away from Patricia. "Well, this is all pretty good evidence, and-"

"Wait a minute," Amber cut in. "What were you two doing, hmm? Reading? Studying? Framing me for something I didn't do?"

Nina opened her mouth but words didn't come out. She stared at Amber in shock.

"See!" Amber pointed her thumb at Nina. "Guilty."

"Amber," Mara began carefully, "What I think Nina means to say is she didn't do it. We were both studying."

"For how long?" Amber raised her eyebrow.

Mara opened to mouth to reply, but Nina cut in. "Four hours," she interrupted, earning her surprised looks from three, and relieved ones from Mara and Fabian. "Four hours. We need to prepare for the test we have in Biology tomorrow."

Amber nodded thoughtfully while Patricia screamed in her head, _Four hours!_

"Okay, then," Mick cut into the silence. "If none of us did it, than who did?"

"Jerome and Alfie!" Fabian said almost immediately, snapping his fingers. "They would've pulled of this scheme. Jerome and Mick don't get along very well, and Alfie would love to go along with it, too."

"Aw, yeah!" Mick face palmed. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Patricia snorted. Ignoring it, Mick yelled, "LEWIS! CLARKE!"

Both quickly appeared. "Yes, Mick?" Jerome gave a sly smirk as he and Alfie stepped into the room. "What is it?"

"Clarke!" Mick barked, stomping toward Jerome. "Why did you ruin my room?"

Jerome looked confused. "What are you talking about, Mick? I wasn't anywhere near your room."

"Oh, yeah? Than what were you doing the last four hours?" Mick glared at Jerome, breathing heavily through his nose.

Jerome and Alfie exchanged a glance, and Jerome sighed heavily. "Fine if you must know, we were scheming for a prank to play on you. We were thinking of how to lure you to our room, and then we'd do something to you. We just got past how to sabotage you, and we were thinking of how to lure you. Both of us got hungry, though, so that explains why we were here so quickly." Jerome blinked at Mick, and both were standing close, nose to nose. "Good enough for you?"

"Oh, yeah?" Mick countered. "For how long?"

Jerome opened his mouth, but Patricia cut in. "Let me guess. Four hours?" Patricia looked like she was on the verge of tearing out her hair when Jerome nodded. Facing Mick again, Jerome smirked.

Mick growled, and then turned away from the tall, dirty blonde haired boy. "Fine. Since no one will confess, I'll have to show you the proof and damage myself. Maybe then one of you will be able to tell who did it." With a huff, Mick spun around and stormed off to his room, leaving the other seven to glance at each other, shrug, and then follow him.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Amber yelped, voicing the other's thoughts. "Mick! What happened to your room?"

Mick turned and faced them. "I told you! Look. My room is ruined."

"And my wall," Fabian commented, staring up at it. Everyone laughed but Mick.

"It isn't funny!" Mick growled, sitting on his mattress. "Everything's ruined. Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"The floor," all of the boys immediately answered, causing the girls to erupt in laughter. "Sorry, Mickey C, but you're not sleeping in our room, even if it is on an air mattress." Alfie replied, causing Jerome to nod in agreement.

"And don't even _think_ you're sleeping with me," Mick mirrored the disgusted look on Fabian's face. The girls erupted with laughter again.

"Ew, no!" Mick kept the look on, and the girls laughed even harder. "I can't believe you!" Alfie and Jerome began to laugh too as Fabian argued.

"Okay, okay," Jerome grinned, still laughing a little. "To get your minds off of this, I have a game."

Quieting their giggles, the girls and Alfie looked at Jerome curiously, and Fabian and Mick turned to him too. "What do you suggest, Jerome?" Mara asked as the redness went from her face.

Jerome smirked. "Truth or Dare-Frenzy style." Everyone just looked at him in confusion, so he continued. "It's Truth or Dare, but with different rules. "First, we're going to play until we've done 100 dares combined, and the dares and truths go on throughout the day. First, someone chooses who they want to dare and what, but they don't have to dare the person right then. They can wait until the time they want to, or they can just think it over the whole day.

Once they dare or truth the person, the person does it, then they choose who they want to dare or truth, but no one can know who they're going to choose except them. Oh! And when a person does a dare, they have to do it so all of our housemates see, so keep that in mind, darers and darees," Jerome smirked.

"So, basically, its truth or dare, but you can dare the person anytime, and it's a surprise." Mara asked, and Jerome nodded in answer.

"Yes, and you can dare the person anything, as long as it's appropriate and legal," Jerome replied. Mara nodded. "Any other questions? You can ask them once the game starts, if you like." Everyone nodded, but no one spoke. "Good. I start, and I truth myself." Everyone looked at him in surprise and confusion, but Jerome continued. "Jerome, I truth you to say who did this to Mick's room." There was a pause before Jerome answered. "Why, I did, of course. Who else?" Jerome smirked at the anger on Mick's face, and turned and ran out of the room, Alfie on his heels.

"Clarke! I'm going to-" Mick chased after the duo, running until he was pounding on their closed and locked door. "Lewis! Clarke! When I catch you-" Mick didn't get to finish that sentence as honey began oozing down onto him, and feathers appeared, covering him from head to toe and sticking. "Jerome!"

"Not the most original idea," Fabian commented. He and the others had followed to see what would happen, and each was amused. "But very funny."

"I know," Jerome's voice came. "But we weren't going for original. And thank you. Oh, and Mickey C?" Jerome said, causing Mick to focus on him. "Alfie and I weren't kidding about that scheme."

And once again, everybody laughed.

**This won't be a story where you send in dares, but if I ever need them, I'll ask. All I ask for now are reviews. **

**~D**


	2. Jerome's Dare

**Thank you to the Anonymous reviewer! Your review meant so much! **If there are periods they are really exclamation marks. For some reason they won't show up.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

All eight Anubis teens sat at the table, each eating breakfast and glancing up, wanting to see who would break the steady silence. Of course it was Jerome.

"So, Mickey C?" Jerome paused to look at the angry look on Mick's face. "How'd you sleep last night?" Alfie and he exchanged amused glances, and they began to dig into their food again.

Mick gritted his teeth. "Stop calling me that. And I slept fine, thank you," Mick's head turned away from Jerome. He had to sleep on the couch since Jerome wouldn't return his stuff. "So Mara," he began, "How did you sleep?"

"Great. Oh, and Jerome?" Mick frowned as Mara turned away to him to start a conversation with the prankster. "It's your turn to dare someone, right?"

Jerome nodded, a slight smirk on his face. "Yep. And who knows who I'm going to dare…and when," Jerome smirked again as his gazed passed over everyone, hanging on Mick the longest. He began to eat his food again.

"Ugh. Come on, Mara, this is starting to get uncomfortable," Patricia stood up and grabbed her bag off the back of her chair. Mara nodded and followed suit, and both were soon out the door.

"Um, come on, Fabian," Nina stood up and Fabian followed immediately.

"Wait!" Amber quickly ran after them. Alfie stood up too.

"Um, she forgot her bag," Alfie explained, and pushing the chair back, he picked up his bag and Amber's. Soon Mick and Jerome were the only ones left.

There was silence for a while. "Come on, Clarke. Everyone left already, and I don't want to be stuck in the back." Mick stood up and took his bag. Jerome made a face at Mick's retreating figure, but he too left in the next minute.

* * *

><p>"Put away your books. Mara?" Mara glanced up at Mr. Winkler. "Will you please hand out these tests?" Mara nodded.<p>

As she took the papers, she asked, "Why are you teaching Biology, Mr. Winkler?"

"Your Biology teacher couldn't make it. Apparently they had come down with the flu." Jerome snorted and high-fived Alfie. Mr. Winkler noticed this action, but shook his head. "I don't even want to know." Jason Winkler turned and sat back down at the desk, observing the class. "Okay, is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads, but Jerome raised his hand. "Mr. Winkler?" Jason turned. "Can I say something?"

Mr. Winker nodded. "Make it quick."

"Okay. So, I forgot to add this to the rules, but…you have to do what the dare says, or answer the truth truthfully. If you don't, Alfie and I will prank you at once." Everyone looked at him confused, until the Anubis kids nodded with understanding.

"I don't understand what that was about, but okay." Mr. Winkler sat up in his chair. "Ready everyone? Go!"

It was silent for about five minutes, and everyone was working hard. That was until Jerome tapped Fabian's back, who was sitting with Nina in front of him.

"What?" Fabian whispered, turning around. "I'm trying to take this test."

Jerome waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I have a dare for you." Fabian widened his eyes and groaned. Jerome continued. "I dare you to kiss Nina, full on the lips." Fabian turned back around, annoyed. "Fine," Jerome raised his hand. "Jason? May I say something?"

"Fine, Mr. Clarke, but make it quick," Winkler replied.

"Okay. New rule! You have to please darer if it's a dare. If they aren't pleased, they get to dare you again. That is all." Jerome lowered his hand and waited until all was silent. He tapped Fabian's back, and when Fabian turned around, he smiled smugly. "Hear that, Rutter? Now come on. Kiss kiss," Jerome smiled as Fabian tapped Nina's shoulder.

"Nina?" Fabian whispered.

"Ye-" Nina turned, and as soon as she did, Fabian crashed his lips against hers. It lasted for two seconds before he pulled away. Everyone cheered. "What was that for, Fabian?" Nina blushed scarlet.

"Jerome dared me," noticing Nina's crestfallen face, he quickly added, "Um, Nina, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why? Was that another part of the dare?" Nina glared at him and turned away, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"NO! Uh, no. I'm asking myself," Fabian smiled warmly at Nina, and she smiled back.

"Yes," she said quietly, making Fabian smile broadly. He hugged her. "Now, let's get back to the test."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Nina," Mr. Winkler nodded. "Everyone, start your test."

As everyone worked on their test, Fabian and Nina couldn't keep the smiles of their faces, and underneath the table, their hands had entwined.

Jerome smirked and poked Fabian in the back again. "Your turn, Mr. Rutter."

**Yay Fabina/Fina/Nabian! Ok, so I've gotten some requests to pair Jerome with Mara or Patricia, and I must say, I've figured out a way to make both shippers happy. How? Why, you'll have to continue to read my story and see. :P**

**~D**


	3. Fabian's Dare

**Again, thank you so much Anonymous Reviewer! You know, the same one from chapter one…But other reviews, don't think I'm ignoring you; I love your reviews too. I'm gonna answer to some reviews down here.**

**Anonymous: I love your reviews even more then you claim to like this story. Thank you so much!**

**HoALotsAtla: I'm glad you found it so funny. I love bringing joy to my reviewers. "Thank you, Dragonclaw, I couldn't have said it better myself." ~Winkler~ XP**

**Update fairy: Ha! :P**

**Um u 4gettin some people: Sorry, I don't ship Jerina…I don't read it, and I don't write it…but I can add JeromexNina friendship, if you'd like. Sorry!**

**AutumnReign: Thx! That's all that needs to be said. XD**

**Okay, enough of that!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p><em>As everyone worked on the test, Fabian and Nina couldn't keep the smiles of their faces, and underneath the table, their hands had entwined.<em>

_Jerome smirked and poked Fabian in the back again. "Your turn, Mr. Rutter."_

"So, how are the love birds?" Jerome laughed at the look on Fabian and Nina's face, and high-fived Alfie as they sunk into the bean-bags in the drama room.

"Jerome," Fabian's tone was warning, but Nina interrupted him.

"Fine. Right Fabian?" she squeezed his hand and gave him a comforting look, and he smiled back. Jerome made a gagging noise, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Fabian, it's your turn to dare someone, right?" Alfie asked, and Jerome grinned and nodded.

"Right, I forgot. I don't know who I'm going to dare yet, though," Fabian glanced away from Nina too look up. Mick and Mara had entered, Amber following behind.

"There you are, Ambs," Alfie stood up and smiled at her, and she took his hand. Both sat back down, squished in the bean bag.

A moment later drama had started, and everyone was concentrated on the lesson, all except an unusual one-Fabian. He did not know who to dare, or who to ask a truth to. He was left to ponder it throughout drama. Only when class had ended did he know.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mick," Fabian called, running to catch up to his friend in the halls.<p>

"What? Oh, hey, Fabian," Mick greeted as Fabian came to a stop. "What is it?"

"I just-," Fabian paused, then turned around quickly. When he turned back, he had a smile on his face. Mick raised an eyebrow.

"Mate, what did you just do? Whatever it is, it was weird," Mick began to glance back, but only saw other students of the school walking the halls. He thought he saw Patricia for minute, but when he looked again, she was gone.

"Nothing," Fabian replied. "Hey, so, you know how it's my turn to dare someone?" Fabian asked casually, but Mick had a bad feeling and inched away a little.

"Yeah…"

"I dare you to give up training for two weeks," Fabian laughed quietly at the horrid look on Mick's face.

"Are you _mad_?" Mick asked, flabbergasted. Suddenly, Mick relaxed and smiled.

"What?" Fabian asked. Mick shook his head and laughed. "_What?_ Come on, Mick, tell me."

"The whole house isn't watching," Mick laughed again. "The dare doesn't qualify!" Mick had a 'manly' laughing fit, but stopped when he realized how Fabian had a casual air.

"They are watching," Fabian turned around, and confused, Mick did too. Suddenly Mick widened his eyes and realized why Fabian was doing it before. They were behind them! They were close enough to hear everything Fabian was saying, so all of them were smiling and some giggling. "See?" Fabian laughed and began walking over to them.

Mick blinked. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>It was three days later, and Jerome and everyone else in the house was getting impatient. Mick was going crazy.<p>

Every day he would come home, change into his track outfit, go to the door and yell, "I'm leaving!" But as soon as he closed the door behind him, he would smack his forehead, groan, then go back inside to change again.

Finally, on the fifth day, Jerome and Patricia, annoyed, knocked on Fabian and Mick's door.

"Open the door!" Patricia yelled, and banged on it again. Sighing, Mick went and opened the door, having changed out of his uniform. "Oh, not going out to train again?" Patricia sneered, and she and Jerome shared a grin.

Mick glared, annoyed. "No. What do you want?"

"Can we come in?" Jerome asked. Mick scoffed, but didn't answer.

"Let them in, Mick," Jerome and Patricia glanced at each other, both mildly surprised. They didn't expect Fabian to be in here, but it would work.

Rolling his eyes, Mick unwillingly let them in. As they entered, he flopped on his bed and looked at them. "Alright, what do you want?" he finally asked.

"A dare," Patricia blurted, then caught herself. "Come on, Mick, you haven't even dared anyone, or given them a truth!"

Fabian nodded. "Patricia's right. You have to hurry up, Mick, or-"

"Or we'll skip you!" Jerome snapped his fingers together. "That should be a rule. If you don't do anything in five days or three, we'll skip you! I'll tell the others at dinner." Just as he finished saying that, there was a knock on the door.

Fabian smiled and stood up. "Come in!"

Nina entered timidly, but widened her eyes as she saw the others. "Um, should I leave-"

"No!" Fabian cried, and as everyone but Nina smirked at him, he regained his posture. "I mean no. She can stay, right guys?"

Jerome nodded. "Sure. The more the better. I just made a new rule," Jerome smirked arrogantly, proud of himself, but stopped when Patricia slapped him rather hard on the arm.

"Anyway," Patricia turned away from the red-faced Jerome. "The new rule is if you don't do anything in three or five days, you get skipped."

Nina nodded thoughtfully. "But how do you decide who goes next?"

Patricia turned and smirked at Jerome who had no answer.

"I know! How about the previous person chooses. Like, I would choose who does it after Mick," Fabian suggested, then smiled as everyone nodded and Nina hugged his arm.

Jerome nodded curtly, then turned to Mick who had been silent the whole time. "Alright! You have until nine o'clock tonight. Then you get skipped." Turning around, Jerome then left the rather cramped room, Patricia, Nina, and Fabian following behind.

Dinner started off as a usual affair. There was small talk shared between all but one, who was deep in thought. Suddenly, Mara took notice of Mick and, turning away from her conversation with Amber, she asked,

"Mick, why aren't you eating your potatoes?"

Everyone else widened their eyes and snapped their heads towards Mick, who indeed wasn't. He had been acting out of character all throughout dinner, and Mara was the first to notice.

Fabian frowned, lost in thought, and then grinned. "Thinking about the deadline, are you?"

Alfie, Amber, and Mara looked at him confused, so Nina explained for him.

"Today Jerome made a new rule," she explained. "The rule is you have three or five days-"

"Five or three days, actually," Jerome interrupted, but was silenced by Patricia's dare.

"As I was saying…you have three or five days to do something, or you're skipped and the previous person chooses who goes next." Nina finished, quickly glancing over at Mick.

"Yeah, and it's totally not fair!" Mick finally spoke. "I mean, three or five days?"

"You haven't done about anything, and you've kept us all waiting," Mara pointed out, and Amber nodded.

"Yeah, Mick. You've been so boring ever since Fabian gave you that dare," Amber added, and everyone else nodded.

Mick slammed his fork down. "Fine! I'll do it before nine," standing up, Mick said, "I'll be in my room." Everyone waited until they heard the slam of the door, then they continued their chatter. But it wasn't about what they were talking before…they were talking about who they thought Mick would dare.

"Decided yet?" Jerome smirked as Mick came down into the common room twenty minutes later. Everyone was gathered.

Mick nodded. "Yep. I thought for a while and I've decided to dare Patricia."

Everybody gasped.

"Patricia?"

"Patricia!"

"_Me__?" _

Everyone broke into chatter until Mick broke it. "Yes! Patricia! Anyway, Patricia, I dare you."

**Patricia? Yes, Patricia. I think it might be obvious what Mick's going to dare her, but only if you've read my story 'Let's Play A Game!' Even then it wouldn't be pretty obvious. It's another one of my Truth or Dare stories, if anyone's wondering.**

**I ask you to leave in your review what you think Mick's going to dare Patricia. Thanks!**

**~D**


	4. Eddie!

**Okay, I've already explained my absence (kinda) in Chapter 4 of my 'Arguments' story, and I really don't feel like typing it up again, so just go there in case you haven't read it already. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"Alright, Mick," said Patricia sarcastically, "what do you dare me?"

Mick gave her a small grin. "I dare you to swap clothes with Amber. You wear her clothes. _For a month._"

Patricia stared at Mick, and for a moment there was silence. Then there was a scream, and everyone glanced at Amber, who looked just as shocked as they were. Glancing around, they found out that high pitched sound had been uttered from Patricia's mouth.

"Ouch, Patricia!" Jerome yelled, quickly covering his ears.

All seven of the teens winced, and there was the distinct sound of footsteps. Suddenly Victor appeared, an angry glint in his eye.

"QUIET!" Victor yelled angrily. Patricia quickly closed her mouth. "What is going on here!"

"Hi, Victor," Nina stepped forward cautiously. "We were just playing a game, and-"

"Well, go play a game somewhere else!" Victor growled, waving his hand. "That is no way to welcome a new student!"

Everyone stared at him, confused. "New student? What new student?" was heard uttered throughout the room. Finally Nina, being bold, stepped forward.

"Uhm, sir?" Victor turned his gaze on her. "What new student?"

"There will be a new student arriving in…" Victor checked his watch, and, right on time, the doorbell rang. "Now. Trudy!" There was the sound of footsteps. Then came Trudy's cheerful voice, "Hello, dearie!"

As everyone stood there stunned, Victor leered at them. "Now. Not. Another. Peep." And then, with his coat flowing behind him, Victor turned and marched away.

For a few seconds there was silence. Then Fabian reached over timidly and patted Nina's shoulder. "Um, Nina? What about our game? Should we include this new student?"

Nina frowned. "Probably. We don't want to hide secrets." Sibuna simultaneously exchanged glances, but Nina continued. "I mean, we don't even know who it is. We-"

"Hey," Everyone turned, startled, to see a cute looking boy. Everyone stared. This boy had blonde hair, and an American accent. "Hi. I'm Eddie."

All the girls stared, while the guys sized him up warily.

"Alright," Patricia muttered under her breath. "Game on hold. Agreed?"

"Agreed," whispered Nina.

**Okay, so that was just a little filler to add in, and next chapter is going to be longer. But in order for me to write a next chapter, I need…**

**Reviews! Review, please.**

**~D**


End file.
